Operación: ATRACO
by Fraulein Mondschein
Summary: Número 86 viaja a la Base Ártica para recoger y resguardar el Módulo de Códigos de Los Chicos del Barrio, pero la situación se saldrá de control.


**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Trasmitiendo, misión para KND Los Chicos del Barrio**

 **Operación: A.T.R.A.C.O.**

 **A** dolescente

 **T** raidor

 **R** oba y

 **A** fana

 **C** ódigos

 **O** fensivamente

Otro día en la Base Lunar, otro día lleno de trabajo para la Líder Supremo de Los Chicos del Barrio, Rachel T. McKenzie o mejor conocida como 362.

Momentos previos, había llamado a su mano derecha, número 86, la gritona y gruñona agente que opera en la misma base.

—86 reportándose, ¿para qué me requiere, señor?

—Necesito confiarte una tarea muy importante, 86.

— ¿A mí? —se sintió halagada—. Oh, gracias por tomarme en cuenta, señor, prometo no decepcionarla.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿De qué se trata la misión? —preguntó entusiasta y ansiosa, esperando que la respuesta emitida se trate de una gran misión.

— La tarea que te confiaré es de suma importancia. ¿Crees poder hacerlo bien? —inquirió y enfatizó la última palabra.

—Por supuesto que sí—asintió segura.

—En ese caso, la misión se trata de…

— ¿Sí?

—De…

— ¡¿Sí?!

—Recoger el Módulo a la Base Ártica.

—Ah, ehm, ¿sólo… recoger… el módulo, señor? —cuestionó con cierto aire de decepción, imaginaba algo más emocionante y estupendo.

—Así es, espero cumplas con la tarea sin ningún atraso, 86.

—Sí, señor—afirmó y partió a su "importante" misión.

Refunfuñando al respecto, Francine "Fanny" Fulbrigth, se dirigió a su nave, echando chispas.

Número 35, al ver a la malhumorada pelirroja, se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a trabajar, ya que segundos antes se encontraba jugando.

— ¿Se dirige a una misión, señor? —le preguntó tímido.

—Obvio—empujo a número 35—, muévete, inútil.

"Ah, recoger el módulo, que gran misión…", bufó, "me toco el papel de mensajera, ¿por qué no envió a alguien más?... Oh, sí, pensándolo mejor, es lo ideal, ¡sí! Seguro si envía a un estúpido niño lo echara todo a perder", aseguró firmemente. "362 confía en mí y mi gran potencial, soy una agente sumamente calificada, no por nada soy su mano derecha", se dijo a si misma.

Con ordenes de su amiga y jefa, bajo a la Base Ártica para recoger el preciado módulo.

—Niiiiñoooos, ábranme la puerta—ordenó con su chillona voz.

—Ay—se paró de un salto número 53, que previamente se hallaba leyendo un comic—, es número 86—dijo temeroso, ya que conoce bien su difícil temperamento, motivo que provoca en los niños, cierto pavor.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó número 59 impresionado.

—No tengo idea—alzó los hombros.

— ¿La Base Lunar estará en problemas?

—Acaso no escucharooooon—gritó.

A la segunda llamada, número 53 abrió las puertas.

— ¿Están sordos? —reclamó irritada—. ¿Cuántas veces debo llamarlos? Ah, niños, nada hacen bien—los empujo, abriéndose paso—. Quítense de mi camino, inútiles.

— ¿Q-q-q-qué hace aquí jefa, digo señor, digo…?—tartamudeó el nervioso agente.

—Vine por el módulo—caminó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿El módulo? —exclamó número 59.

—Sí, eso dije.

—Pero… el módulo debe pertenecer aquí—alegó.

—Debo extraerlo y llevarlo a la Base Lunar, son órdenes de la Líder Supremo, tonto—espetó sacándole la lengua, mientras se dirige al módulo a paso veloz.

—No puedes hacer esto—insistió número 59.

—Claro que puedo—se desesperó al no verlo—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Inútiles! Quiero el módulo, ¡yaaaaaaa!

Número 53, temeroso, junto con número 59, le indico el camino donde yace la caja fuerte que protege el módulo. Número 86 se dispuso abrir la caja fuerte.

—N-n-no puede hacer esto—recalcó número 53, nervioso y tímido, evitando desatar la furia de la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que puedo, son órdenes generales de tu superior.

—Pero la Líder Supremo jamás menciono algo.

—No todo les tiene que estar informando, par de tontos.

—Señor, debería avisarle a…—sugirió número 59 a su superior.

—A nadie debo avisarle—respondió con arrojo, recordando los códigos máximos de seguridad de la caja fuerte, cuyas claves sólo ella y el encargado de la Base Ártica conocen.

—Pero, señor… hay estatutos.

—Sí, debe avisarle al encargado principal—agregó número 59.

—Con que lo sepan ustedes es más que suficiente, inútiles.

—53—se escuchó una voz imponente—, 59, ¿por qué no están en sus puestos, agentes? —se adentró número 60 situando sus manos detrás suyo y el ceño fruncido.

Los mencionados agentes se colocaron en una posición firme.

Número 60, Patton Drilovsky, líder y encargado de la Base Ártica, engrandeció los ojos y estallo al mirar a Fanny abrir la caja fuerte sin su consentimiento.

A diferencia de los demás niños, él no le temía en lo absoluto, su malhumorado carácter para nada le hacía temblar; a decir verdad, es el único que tiene la postura de enfrentarla sin titubeos. La agente de cabellos rojizos siente un peculiar odio hacia a él, ¿por qué? Primera razón, es un niño, y, como es bien sabido, Fanny odia a todos los niños en general. Dos, sus caracteres rozan demasiado, puesto que, como se menciono anteriormente, número 60 no es de los niños que agachan la cabeza al primer grito, no, él está acostumbrado a mandar y gritar al igual que número 86, (ambos tienen puestos importantes y rangos altos), y, por último, tal vez la más importante y recóndita, es gran amigo de la Líder Supremo, su amiga más cercana, por decirlo de algún modo, lo cual, por alguna extraña razón le disgusta. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo expuesto y su latente desagrado, mantienen el profesionalismo.

—Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo, número 86? —corrió a proteger los códigos, ciertamente enojado—. El módulo debe pertenecer aquí, así se ha acordado, agente.

—Eso mismo le dijimos—comentó número 59.

—Ustedes dos, a sus puestos—ordenó número 60.

—Sí, señor—dijeron unánime, para después marcharse.

—El Módulo de Códigos, no debe sustraerse—le habló imponente, lo que molesta a la gruñona chica.

—Para tu información—expresó, intentando controlarse—, son órdenes de la Líder Supremo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —sobresaltó y extraño al mismo tiempo, cualquier asunto y más de esta índole, 362 la trata directamente con él, son muy cercanos—, 362… ¿Ordeno la extracción del módulo?—comentó confuso—, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? —se preguntó en murmullo.

—Como su mano derecha, me encargo personalmente venir por tan importantes códigos, número 60. La Base Lunar es lugar propicio para resguardar el módulo.

—Entiendo—la miró con cierta desconfianza—. Bien, antes de permitirte tomar el módulo, contactaré a 362.

—Negativo, 362 está muy ocupada, por tal motivo me ha dejado a cargo de la tarea—reiteró levemente furibunda—. ¿Pones en duda mi palabra? —alzó una ceja.

—No, 86—negó poco convincente y con mal gesto—, sin embargo…

—Ni un pero más quiero escuchar—levantó la voz.

—Agente, a mi no me levante la voz, ¿escucho?—manifestó sin gritarle, con cierto aire militar.

Conteniendo su furia y sus fuertes deseos de gritarle, tuvo que subordinarse y obedecer, lo cual detestaba, tenía que… ¡Obedecer a un niño! Nada podría ser más terrible para la orgullosa Fanny. Pocas veces o quizás nulas, se había tenido que enfrentar a una situación similar. Casi no trata con él, y a pesar que muchas ocasiones se les ha visto juntos, la principal razón es por Rachel, las veces que lo ha hecho, meramente es profesionalmente, con leves, muy leves roces.

—Ejem—carraspeó la garganta—, me disculpo por eso. Te reitero que necesito el módulo.

—Negativo, 86, necesito la autorización directa de la Líder Supremo.

— Te he dicho que 362 está ocupada—dijo enojada, cruzada de brazos—. Para tu información, no vine por mi gusto, sino por órdenes generales. ¿Crees que me encanta estar aquí? ¿Piensas que es agradable mirar tu cara?

Número 60, ligeramente enfadado y harto a la vez, contestó:

—Ah, de acuerdo—levanto la mirada hacia arriba—, si 362 piensa que es lo mejor—se resignó, siendo consciente que las instalaciones de la Base Lunar superan a las de la Base Ártica—, puedes llevártelo—aceptó.

Fanny, evidentemente enfurecida por la postura de número 60, dio media vuelta y, dándole la espalda, inserto la clave secreta que da acceso al restringido módulo, para después cogerlo.

— ¡Guau! Este es el valioso Módulo de Códigos de Los Chicos del Barrio—balbuceó delirante, con unos ojos brillantes, es la primera vez que lo tiene en sus manos—. Ejem—carraspeo y retomo su postura fría—, me retiro.

—Hasta luego, agente—se despidió 60, sonriendo falsamente—, espero jamás verte otra vez por aquí—musitó.

La pelirroja partió del lugar rápidamente, cavilando que el código estará mejor consigo que en manos de insolente niño, entre otras cosas.

"Ah, se nota su falsa amabilidad de ese estúpido niño. Puedes llevártelo, ¡ja! ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes? Niños, son unos verdaderos inútiles. No deberían de poner a los niños en puestos de alto rango", medita y remeda al susodicho.

Fuera de la Base Ártica y estando a pocos pasos de su nave, todo se oscureció para número 86.

—Ahhhhhhh—gritó.

 **Transmisión interrumpida...**


End file.
